pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE131: Outrageous Fortunes
is the 38th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis Whilst heading to Blackthorn City, Ash and co. spot a trainer battling with his Poliwrath. After seeing it battle, Ash wants a go, but Misty intervenes. After the battle, Misty gets her Pokémon healed and Poliwhirl takes Ash's King's Rock. After the second battle, the trainer introduces himself as Delaney, and a while after that he is tricked by Jessie, disguised as a fortune teller. Can Ash and co. help Delaney get his Poliwrath back, and is there more than one way to make a Poliwhirl evolve? Episode Plot The heroes manage to find a Pokémon Center. However, they see a battle between a trainer's Hitmontop (who uses Triple Kick and misses) and a Poliwrath (who uses Double Slap). Poliwrath uses Submission, defeating Hitmontop. Ash thinks only -type Pokémon can learn Submission, but Misty points out Poliwrath learns it once it evolves from Poliwhirl. The trainer challenges anyone to fight his Poliwrath, so Ash accepts. However, Misty wants to battle, causing Ash to bicker with her, despite he already asked first. The trainer proposes he can battle them both, so Ash lets Misty go first, thinking it will be over quick. Misty yells at him, thinking she might lose, but Ash does not state that. Misty sends Poliwhirl, who starts with Water Gun. Poliwrath responds with the same attack and collides. Poliwhirl uses Bubble, but Poliwrath dodges and retaliates with Double Slap. With Submission, Poliwhirl is defeated. The trainer is happy, though Ash sends Bayleef to fight it. Bayleef uses Razor Leaf, but Poliwrath dodges and counters with Double Slap. Poliwhirl recovered, so Misty advises it to watch the battle, hoping it will evolve into a Poliwrath soon. Team Rocket observes and Jessie states she wants to capture Poliwrath instead of Pikachu. Jessie thinks they need to capture Poliwrath first, then they'll have chance of capturing Pikachu later. James and Meowth support this idea. Bayleef and Poliwrath are exhausted. Bayleef goes to Tackle and Poliwrath goes to use Double Slap, but Brock declares the battle a draw, as Poliwrath seems too exhausted. Ash compliments Poliwrath, whose trainer's name is Delaney. Later, Misty goes with Ash and Brock to heal Poliwhirl. Suddenly, Ash falls down over a slippery ground. Chansey is worried, but Ash responds he is fine. Everyone collects his stuff while Poliwhirl gazes upon the King's Rock before being called back to Misty's Poké Ball. Ash leaves his Poké Balls to Nurse Joy to be treated. Delaney walks and meets with a prophet (who is Jessie). She tells she can predict the future, although Delaney is suspicious of her. Meowth and James come as farmers, telling she always predicts the future correctly, even stating that she predicted correctly that the oranges would grow and sell quite well. They leave oranges to the prophet, making Jessie annoyed due to the bad acting. The prophet sees Delaney possesses a powerful Poliwrath. She sees Delaney will become rich, but his Poliwrath would be influenced by evil. She states she can remove evil forces, so Delaney leaves his Poké Ball to her. Delaney counts to thirty, so Team Rocket goes to get away. However, he opens his eyes on ten and sees his Poké Ball being taken away, so he yells out to them. The heroes go to help Delaney to get his Poké Ball back from Team Rocket, who flies away in their balloon. The heroes and Delaney track them down, but rolls down a slope and into a truck with hay. Ash goes to send Noctowl to track them down, but Misty and Brock remind him he left his Poké Balls at the Center. Nevertheless, Ash knows they need to get Poliwrath back. Team Rocket is happy they got Poliwrath. Jessie sends Poliwrath and lets it know she is its master, who responds by using Double Slap on her. Jessie sends Arbok, who gets defeated by the same attack. James tries to befriend it, but Poliwrath responds by using Submission on him. Meowth tries to talk with Poliwrath, but gets soaked by its Water Gun. Still, Jessie promises nobody Double Slaps her and gets away with it. The heroes came to a lodge and Ash contacts Joy to send his Pokémon over. Joy does that and soon Ash has his Poké Balls back. Suddenly, a farmer reports a Poliwrath battling an Ursaring. Team Rocket has Poliwrath controlled with devices to battle. Poliwrath is forced to use Double Slap on Ursaring, who fights back. Jessie controls Poliwrath, who uses Submission on Ursaring, sending it flying away. The heroes come and see Poliwrath being controlled. Ash sends Phanpy, who gets hit by Poliwrath's Water Gun. Ash orders Phanpy to use Take Down, but Delaney warns Ash he is battling his Poliwrath. Poliwrath uses Double Slap, so Misty sends Corsola. Corsola Tackles the device, then uses Spike Cannon, causing the device to fall off. However, the device is attached to Jessie, so Meowth 'chooses' her to battle. Meowth forces Jessie to use Scratch, so Corsola Tackles her. Jessie gets forced to Tackle back, but gets defeated by Corsola's Spike Cannon. James forces her to use Flamethrower and Hyper Beam, but Jessie does not know that. So, James forces her to use Submission, causing her to miss and fall. Poliwrath uses Double Slap, causing the device to fall off. James sends Victreebel, who gnaws on him and Jessie sends Arbok. Misty sends Poliwhirl, who wears Ash's King's Rock, causing it to evolve. Poliwhirl became a Politoed. Brock remembers Poliwhirl can evolve into Poliwrath with a Water Stone or into Politoed with a King's Rock. Phanpy goes to use Take Down against Arbok, while Victreebel goes to attack Politoed, who shakes hands with it. Politoed uses Water Gun against Victreebel's Razor Leaf, then uses Double Slap on Victreebel. While Ash goes to rescue Phanpy, who gets caught Arbok's Wrap, Politoed uses Swagger, forcing Arbok and Victreebel to attack each other. However, Arbok hits Politoed, so Brock reads that the enemy gets confused, but its attack is raised. Poliwrath and Politoed use Double Slap on Arbok and Victreebel, while Phanpy uses Take Down on them. Team Rocket falls down, so Delaney gets his Poké Ball back. With Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Team Rocket blasts off. Later, Delaney thanks the heroes for assistance, who continues towards Blackthorn City. Debuts Character *Delaney *Mason Pokémon Politoed (Misty's) Move Swagger Trivia *This marks the first time that a battle with an opponent ended in a draw for Ash. *The "Who's that Pokémon?": Poliwrath (Pocket Monsters TV), Pinsir (US). Gallery Poliwrath slaps Poliwhirl JE131 2.jpg Ash slipped over JE131 3.jpg Poliwhirl finds Ash's King's Rock JE131 4.jpg Delaney discovers the prophet is a thief JE131 5.jpg The heroes fell in hay JE131 6.jpg Ash forgot to take back his Poké Balls JE131 7.jpg Jessie got slapped JE131 8.jpg Poliwrath uses Submission on James JE131 9.jpg Meowth gets soaked by Poliwrath's Water Gun JE131 10.jpg Team Rocket managed to subdue Poliwrath JE131 11.jpg Meowth controls Jessie JE131 12.jpg Corsola hits Jessie JE131 13.jpg Poliwhirl, the royal Pokémon JE131 14.jpg Poliwhirl evolved into a Politoed JE131 15.jpg Poliwhirl can evolve using certain items JE131 16.jpg Politoed greets Victreebel JE131 17.jpg Politoed's Swagger JE131 18.jpg Arbok and Victreebel fight each other }} Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Kazuhisa Kosuge